Coniglietto
by Niky Orochi
Summary: Steel Ball Run, una carrera que han cruzado el camino de dos hombres ¿Será una jugada del destino o una simple casualidad? [YAOI: Gyro x Johnny]


• Vaya… Lo siento, Johnny.

La voz del hombre italiano sonó tenue en medio de la oscura e inmensa llanura que se abría a los pies del denso bosque de altas copas bañadas por la suave luz de la luna; al igual que el improvisado campamento donde charlaban ambos viajeros acogidos por el calor de las brasas de su pequeña fogata.

• No hay cuidado, en parte creo que me lo merezco.

Concluyó su relato el chico norteamericano con un dejo de nostalgia mientras miraba las estrellas.

• ¿Y has vuelto a estar con una mujer desde entonces?  
• ¡Gyro!

Johnny no pudo evitar sentirse algo ofendido ante aquella pregunta, tratándose de un asunto tan delicado, definitivamente le parecía demasiado desvergonzado tener que confesar aquello.

• Oh vamos, ambos nos hemos estando contando todo tipo de cosas personales este tiempo, creo que no tendrías que tener problema en responderme eso.  
• Bueno, eso es verdad –Odio admitir el menor- Esta bien… No, no lo eh hecho desde entonces… Es decir ¿Quién se fijaría en un ex joker paralitico?  
• Sin duda esta carrera nos ha dado mucha fama, y si llegas en segundo lugar luego de mí, por su puesto, seguro serán montones las mujeres que querrán estar contigo. Nyohoho~  
• Pero eso no es lo que busco…

Los ojos de Gyro bajaron de la luna hacia su abdomen donde la cabeza de Johnny descansaba, buscando una explicación más extensa de lo que a este se refería con aquello último que acababa de decir.

• Me refiero… Cuando estuve en la cima, cuando tuve tanto dinero y mujeres cuanto quise, tras mi accidente me di cuenta de que no era feliz, si hay algo que el dinero no puede conseguir es la compañía de alguien quien te quiera de verdad, alguien que se preocupe por ti, y este a tu lado más allá de tu fama y fortuna…

Notando la mirada del pelilargo sobre él la correspondió comprobando si este le había seguido el hilo de la conversación, o solo le habían significado una serie de palabras sin sentido; a lo que recibió una sonrisa donde se podía leer "GO! GO! ZEPELLI!" como respuesta.

• Estoy seguro de que encontraras a alguien así en tu vida.  
• ¿Tú crees?

La pregunta sonó con tono de inocente esperanza de parte de Johnny mientras vio como Gyro sacaba una de las manos que tenía detrás de su cabeza, apoyadas en las mantas sobre las que estaban acostados en el pasto, y la pasaba con cuidado por su cara desplazándole un par de mechones que le tapaban el rostro.

• Para ti es fácil, eres todo un galán, perteneciente a una familia relacionada con la realeza, venido de otro continente –Prosiguió hablando Joestar sin malas intenciones en sus palabras-  
• ¿Y sabes que veo cuando te veo a ti? Un gran luchador con un gran espíritu. Johnny, mira donde estamos, mira todo lo que hemos hecho, todo lo que hiciste –Acaricia suavemente con la yema de los dedos su rostro- No te hacen falta fama, fortuna, ni siquiera un par de piernas para lograr todo lo que te propones, y si realmente alguien no puede ver eso en ti… Pues, que se pudra.

El rubio no encontró palabras para responderle a su amigo, su mente estaba en blanco, solo sentía la cálida mano de Zepelli en su mejilla, y sus ojos no se despegaban de los de él; nunca nadie le había dicho nada igual, era como si en todo aquel tiempo desde que se encontraron y comenzaron como compañeros en la carrera Gyro lo hubiera ayudado a sacar lo mejor de sí para demostrarle de lo que es posible.  
La distancia entre ambos se fue acortando y los sonidos del bosque se apoderaron del aire, las copas de los arboles siendo mecidas por la brisa nocturna, los grillos entre otros incestos, y el crujir de la madera en la fogata cerca de donde Valkyrie y Slow Dancer descansaban. Sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar a pocos centímetros de distancia, esta vez Johnny recostado en las mantas, y Gyro sobre él apoyando los brazos a los costados de su cabeza, con su sombrero caído a un lado entre la maleza.

• Gyro…

El sonrojo de Johnny se disimulaba bastante bien en la oscuridad pero era evidente ante su avergonzada expresión, pero lo que llamaba la atención del italiano no era eso, sino las orejas de conejo que Johnny solía llevar en su espalda, en aquella posición lo hacían lucir como si salieran de su cabeza cual tierno conejito de la pradera.

• Coniglietto~ -Sonrió Gyro divertido pokeandole la nariz al menor-  
• ¿Qué?

Pregunto Johnny sin entender a qué se refería pero como respuesta solo consiguió una serie de besos sobre su mejilla que fueron abriéndose camino hacia abajo por su cuello, alzando la cabeza por instinto al sentir los labios de Gyro recorriendo su piel; pero las caricias del pelilargo no se quedaron ahí, sus inquietas manos no pudieron evitar deslizarse bajo la remera del joven Joestar tanteando lentamente sus caderas, cintura, y abdomen en ese orden hasta llegar a su pecho. Johnny suspiro invadido por múltiples escalofríos mientras veía como su amigo le alzaba la camiseta para continuar con los besos por su torso, siendo cada vez un poco más atrevido, usando su lengua para lamer sus tetillas, y mordisqueando un poco su cadera.

• ¿Gy-Gyro?

Lo llamo con su voz entrecortada a causa de un estremecimiento que recorrió su espalda, y este atento alzo la vista mirándolo a los ojos al tiempo que lamia su piel al borde del pantalón.

• Yo… Yo también quiero…

Zepelli comprendiendo aquella petición se incorporó sentándose ayudándole al otro a hacer lo mismo, momento en el que inevitablemente sus labios volvieron a juntarse en un pasional beso donde Johnny enredó sus dedos entre los largos cabellos de su compañero y este lo abrazo por la cintura sin dejar de acariciarlo. Ahora Johnny es quien tomo la iniciativa, mientras aun sus lenguas se degustaban mutuamente, guió las manos descendentemente por el torso de Gyro hasta encontrarse con la hebilla de su cinturón, desprendiéndola junto a los pantalones, donde metió la mano acariciando su hombría bajo la ropa interior.

• Mhh…

Esta vez fue Gyro a quien se le escapo un suspiro en medio del beso, y el estadounidense aprovecho a separarse para acercar sus labios a la entrepierna del mayor; sin dejar de estimularlo con las manos lo beso sobre la ropa interior hasta despojarlo de esta prenda y, con cierta torpeza debido a su vergüenza, lamer el largo de su miembro luego llevándoselo a la boca. Zepelli poso una mano en la cabeza de Johnny pero al encontrarse con el pañuelo que este siempre solía usar se lo quito para poder juguetear con sus rubios cabellos; lo encontraba tan sexy echado ante él estimulándolo con su boca y manos, guiado por la excitación pero a la vez sin dejar de ser invadido por la pena.

• Johnny… Ah… Ven aquí…

Lo tomo del mentón haciendo que se detuviera, alzándolo a la altura de su rostro y le robo un fugas beso volviendo a acorralarlo contra el suelo, las manos de ambos invadieron el cuerpo del otro en un mar de caricias; Gyro no perdió el tiempo en desprender los pantalones de Johnny y deshacerse de ellos junto al resto de la ropa del rubio de la cintura para abajo.

• ¡Gy-Gyro…! ¡Espera!

Grito el menor con su rostro rosado del sonrojo mientras con ambas manos se estiraba la camiseta hacia abajo intentando cubrir su entrepierna.

• ¿Qu-Que pasa si alguien nos ve? Podría haber algún corredor cerca… ¡O-o algún enemigo!  
• Nunca hiciste esto antes ¿Verdad?

Le respondió adivinando lo que realmente le preocupaba a Johnny, mientras lamio de forma muy sensual el lado interno de una de sus denudas piernas aunque sabía que probablemente no lo había sentido. El chico le respondió negando con la cabeza.

• No te preocupes, Johnny… -Le alzo las piernas apoyándolas sobre sus hombros- Solo tienes que relajarte –Se lamió un par de dedos y luego los fue introduciendo lentamente en su entrada-  
• Umm…

Joestar avergonzado se tapó los ojos con un brazo, suspirando sonoramente al sentir como el pelilargo movía los lubricados dedos en su interior, metiendo uno tras otro, haciéndolos entrar y salir, impacientando aún más por lo que sabía que seguía.

• Ha-Hazlo… Hazlo ya…

Gyro sonrió ante aquel excitante pedido y prosiguió a retirar los dedos para abrirse paso entre las piernas de Johnny con su cadera, apoyándolo su miembro en la virgen entrada del menor, comenzando a penetrarlo poco a poco.

• ¡Ahh! ¡Du-Duele!

Johnny se tomó de la camiseta del mayor, cerrando fuertemente los ojos que se le llenaron de lágrimas, e instintivamente contuvo la respiración.

• Johnny… Relájate, prometo que si lo haces se sentirá mejor…  
• Ah… Ah… Eso intento…

Volvió a juntar los labios de Johnny con los suyos en un hambriento beso para distraerlo del dolor y poco a poco pueda relajarse; lo penetro hasta donde el frágil cuerpo del Joestar creyó que resistiría, y tras esperar unos segundos para que se acostumbre a la intromisión, comenzó a mover las caderas lentamente. Johnny deshizo el beso sintiendo como a causa de los gemidos le faltaba el aire, y se atrevió a abrir los ojos aun algo llorosos, encontrándose con los de Gyro en los que se podía leer su preocupación por él.

• ¿Te encuentras bien?  
• S-Si… Se está… Ahh… Comenzando a sentirse bienmhh…

Ante esta positiva el pelilargo acelero el ritmo y profundidad de sus embestidas, mordiéndose el labio ante el placer que le causaba el estrecho cuerpo de Johnny, excitándose aún más con los gemidos de este que iban en aumento a medida que ambos se acercaban al orgasmo.

• ¡Ahh! ¡Ahh! ¡Gyro! ¡Ahh!  
• Mhhh… Johnny…

El mayor sintiendo que no le faltaba mucho para acabar tomo el miembro del menor masturbándolo al ritmo de las embestidas, acto suficiente para que Johnny, quien a esta altura se aferraba con las uñas a la espalda de Gyro bajo la ropa, acabara primero sobre su abdomen, y no mucho después Gyro lo hiciera dentro de él, de inmediato deshaciendo la intromisión para desplomarse a su lado cubriendo sus cuerpos con las mantas.  
Ambos agitados volvieron a subir la vista a las estrellas donde justo en ese momento creyeron ver pasar una estrella fugaz. Johnny se acurruco en el pecho de Gyro y este le acaricio el rostro como en un principio esa misma noche cuando se recostaron allí.

• Gyro… Tu… Si ya habías hecho esto antes… Digo, con un hombre…  
• -El italiano volvió a sonreír mostrando la leyenda de su dentadura- No~  
• ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pe-Pero me dijiste que… Que…!  
• -Zepelli le dio un besito en la frente a Joestar- Mejor vistámonos y vamos a descansar, mañana debemos salir temprano a buscar las partes de cadáver que nos faltan.  
• -Ahora la sonrisa fue de parte de Johnny- Claro

FIN.


End file.
